Vaux
Vaux (バウクス) better known as Doc is a human from Hole and a Doctor. He was a former aid to Kasukabe and when Kasukabe left he took over the hospital. Appearance Bald, short stature with a big belly, what appears to be grid or tire marks on his face, he also has a light beard. Vaux usually wears a labcoat all the time. Personality Easy to get depressed and annoyed, two of his most prominent features, since youth he feared the Magic Users, rendering an image of savage and merciless creatures completely different to humans in his brain, so every time he has to deal with them, he gets totally freak out, the interactions with Shin and Noi made Vaux more easygoing with the idea to live near sorcerers, nevertheless, he still consider them a nuisance, like the En Family goons. He values the health and lives of his patients regardless their species, like Nikaido, even knowing that she was a Magic User after treat her wounds, Vaux took care of her like any other person. He values money too, getting pissed by Kaiman for wasting money paying a slacker like him, and also loosing more in gambles against him, also putting people in perspective depending of their economic status, like telling 13 to not annoy the Magic Users just because they were richer than him. History Past Vaux started as Prof. Kasukabe's Student around his 20's working in the Professor's clinic as an assistant, there he met Haru, Kasukabe's wife, but he has vague memories about her. When the professor started his research and work about Magic Users and his clinic was shut down, Vaux became the director of the main hospital in the city, around 10 years prior the beginning of the story Around the same time Shin, a Hole resident chased by The Militia during that time, chopped his arms using the surgery laser in the Hospital, reluctant to help a magic user, Vaux ended aiding Shin along with Kasukabe, and grateful for everything, the young man promised to show them what kind of magic he had, a couple hours later the place was filled with severed body parts of militia members, all of them slaughtered by Shin. Present Presented simply as Doc, Kaiman's boss in the hospital, extremely busy trying to help the disfigured and half transformed victims of a new Magic User who terrorize the city. Vaux was overwhelmed with the amount of patients and needed Kaiman's help, but to no one surprise, the lizard head was goofing around, talking with Nikaido or simply not paying any attention, the Doc had to hit and yell Kaiman to go back to work. Doctor Vaux got poisoned meatballs to fight zombies in the Night of the Living Dead. Vaux operated and took care of Kaiman once his head regrown, also teaching him how to dissect and put in formalin his head. The ungrateful lizard head still found this awful and gross, but did it anyways. The Doc sent Kaiman and Nikaido to do an errand for him and went to Kasukabe's house. Along with the professor they operated Nikaido's back after the duo went to the Magic User World, and came with a gigantic mushroom growing from her back, they also explained Kaiman that, without a doubt, Nikaido was a magic user, the lizard head didn't believed that for a moment, but let if concern. The doctors scorted Kaiman and Nikaido back to the hospital after Jonson's original owner tried to Kidnap Nikaido. Depressed by the baseball match against the Heiwa Clinic doctors, because they lacked one last member, 13 enrolled in the team making Vaux happy, but still concern about the match, having Kaiman in the team always means he is going to knock everyone out cold with his ruthless way to play. Suss, his younger brother, came with his friend Kink to a team meet before the match. During the game, the Dr. knew the Clinic Doctors cheated and was prompted to show them a lesson, Kasukabe sent Jonson to tail the saboteur, the little sorceress Ebisu. Nikaido asked the Dr. about where was Kaiman, bringing some gyozas to the Hospital for him, sadly, Vaux explained that Kaiman quit his work and went to Kasukabe's home, where the lizard head departed to the sorcerers world once again During his birthday party at the Hungry Bug after letting know Nikaido that everybody still loved her even if she was a sorcerer, a giant Mushroom grown for her back and attached the restaurant, Vaux tried to fight the creature with no results, ending up as a mushroom after the monster sprayed a barrage of smoke over him. The doctor remained a mushroom in care of Kasukabe and Jonson until Noi healed him along the rest of the mushroom mutated Hole residents. Afterwards, Shin threw a party celebrating the reunion with his former saviors, Kasukabe decided to go to the Hydra Forest and meet his wife, Vaux and the rest tagged along with him disguised as Goons and stole a minivan, heading to the wilderness. When they arrived to the cabin, they where welcomed by a gruesomely Frankenstein-like magic users with Crosses in their eyes. One of them injured 13 and Kasukabe quickly told Vaux to grab the wounded young man and hide anywhere in the cabin while he and Jonson dealt with the sorcerers. Without hesitation the doctor and 13 hid for god knows how long and even started to wonder if everyone forgot about them. Once the cabin was destroyed and all of them where saved by Shin (angry at them for go without explain anything), Vaux asked the professor if he felt bad for not be able to find his wife, to his surprise, Kasukabe told that he indeed met her. The group went back to the mansion and stayed until Kasukabe told the cleaners about that he saw in the cabin, and eager to find clues about "The Cross-Eyes Boss" Vaux, along the rest, finally went back to Hole, happy to see his world again, and kinda grossed about the remains of his birthday party, days after they left, the Hungry Bug was wrecked and the food was totally spoiled. Trivia * His overall design is heavily reminiscent to Joker from the manga Akira, more specifically, his second makeup design, showing a tire wheel over his face. Another semblance comes from the fact that Vaux used to have a mohawk similar to Joker's hairstyle when he was younger. * Wants more free time * Wants more money * Wants to play more baseball * Wants to rebuild the hospital * Doesn't want to pay Kaiman for his work * Wants to lose a little more weight Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human